Mente enfermiza
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Los asesinos también se enamoran
1. 1 Just Coffee

_**~ Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)~**_

_**~Nota de autora~ Principalmente, me gustaría contarles que aunque esta historia esté subida toda el mismo día, no ha sido escrita toda el mismo día. Les explico: no poseo Internet de manera continua y sólo puedo acceder a él una vez cada varios meses. En esos meses en que no tengo Internet, me dedico a escribir estas historias que provienen de mis sueños y de mi imaginación. Ya está, sólo quería aclarar eso.**_

_**Segundo, (aunque no menos importante) quiero decir que esta película es fantástica y que el personaje de Mort me dejó cautivada. Escribí este fic a manera de continuación. Debo decir que no hay muchos fics en español en este fandom, pero estoy segura de que los leí casi todos y me dejaron impresionada, así que me dispuse a escribir mi propio.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**_

_**~Capítulo 1~ Just coffee (Sólo café)~**_

_Mort Rainey se despertó esa mañana temprano y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina para hacerse algo de café. En el camino, se puso sus lentes y tomó la deshilachada bata que Amy solía usar. Luego de bajar las escaleras, ingresó en la cocina y abrió la alacena situada sobre la mesada de granito, en dónde aún había algunas mazorcas esperando a ser cocinadas. En un gancho de la puerta, un sombrero de granjero negro reposaba polvoriento debido al escaso uso últimamente._

_Después de buscar el café detrás del azúcar y revolver con cuidado toda la alacena, sacó la conclusión de que ya no tenía y de que debía comprar más. Se puso su gorro de lana sin siquiera peinarse y cambió la bata por un abrigo de color marrón. Tomó las llaves de su camioneta, mientras salía por la puerta principal._

_Sabía que no debía ir al pueblo, el sheriff le dijo que haga sus compras en la ciudad, pero ahora no tenía ganas de conducir tanto, teniendo el mercado tan cerca. Sin más, puso en marcha su auto y se dirigió al pequeño pueblo al cual no debía acercarse. Una vez estacionado, se encaminó hacia la puerta y notó como todas las personas lo miraban. Era obvio, aún era sospechoso de la desaparición de su ex-esposa y de su novio. Nadie podía culparlo oficialmente, los cuerpos no habían aparecido nunca, pero todos estaban seguros de cuál era la verdad. Todos en ese pueblo le temían o le tenían desprecio._

_"Pueblo chico, infierno grande" pensó para sí mismo._

_Rápidamente, se dirigió a donde estaba el café instantáneo y tomó uno de los frascos que le pareció más conveniente, el más barato pues no tenía mucho dinero. Se dirigió luego hacia el frente, ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban sobre él y los descarados cuchicheos de la pequeña cantidad de gente presente en el mercado. Sin darse cuenta, se chocó con una mujer que se dirigía a una de las salidas, en dirección opuesta a la suya:_

_"Lo siento, señorita" dijo Mort sin mirarla mucho._

_"No se disculpe, señor. Es que soy muy torpe" Mort le prestó atención. La mujer era de tez morena, ojos azules y cabellos castaños. Su vestimenta era completamente negra, sus botas altas, su falda, su tapado y su gorro de lana. Llevaba un vaso de café en su mano derecha y una bolsa de víveres en la otra. La mujer le sonrió angelicalmente. Mort notó que esta mujer no lo miraba con miedo o desprecio como el resto del pueblo. Era diferente. Seguramente la mujer no era de por allí._

_"Debe de ser nueva en el pueblo" dijo Mort amablemente._

_"¿De verdad es tan obvio?" ella arrugó su nariz "No tengo un cartel en la cabeza ¿Verdad?" ella rió, él también._

"_¡Qué bella risa!" pensó Mort para sí mismo "Mi nombre es Mort. Mort Rainey" le ofreció su mano._

_"Emily Smith, mucho gusto" Mort estrechó su mano. Su piel era muy suave._

"_¿Hace cuánto te has mudado aquí?"_

"_Un par de días. Me mudé con unos amigos de la universidad. Y hoy vine a comprar comida" Emily levantó un poco su bolsa de compras "Aún me pierdo un poco. Eso que es un pueblo pequeño. No sé qué haría si fuera una ciudad"_

_Mort podía ver que era una persona muy elocuente "Deberías contratar un guía"_

_Ella abrió sus ojos "Tal vez" se quedaron un segundo mirándose "Bueno. Quizás nos veamos seguido en el pueblo" dijo ella, intentando darle un fin no incómodo a la situación._

_"Te invitaría un café, pero veo que te me adelantaste" Mort señaló el café para llevar que tenía Emily y la hizo sonreír una vez más._

_"Si te interesa, hay un Starbucks en la esquina." Emily señaló en dirección hacia afuera "Vengo de allí. Podríamos vernos mañana."_

_"¿Te parece bien a las 7.30?"_

_"Me encantaría. Nos vemos entonces" Emily se fue del mercado, con la mirada de Mort siguiéndola. Este esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en bastante tiempo. Se había sentido muy cómodo con ella y sólo fue una conversación muy corta y trivial. Para cuando Morty volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado en medio del mercado, de una manera muy estúpida en realidad. Entonces, se dirigió al mostrador, pagó por el café y se fue a su casa, con Emily aun rondando en su cabeza._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Secret Window no me pertenece~**_


	2. 2 Secret Window 2

_**~Sick mind (Mente enfermiza) ~**_

_**~Capítulo 2~ Secret Window 2 (La ventana secreta 2)~**_

_Mort volvió a su casa y se preparó el café, pensando aún en Emily. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión para distraerse un poco. Cambiaba de canal sin cesar, ya que ningún programa le apetecía. Finalmente, apagó la televisión y se puso a leer el diario. Sin embargo, su mente volvía a la imagen de Emily en el mercado. No podía comprender como esta mujer se había fijado tanto en su mente ¿Por qué se había fijado en ella, principalmente? Era muy bonita, era cierto. Pero... había muchas mujeres bonitas. No. Tenía que ser otra cosa, había algo más ¿Sería quizás que ella no lo miraba como los demás? Todos en ese endemoniado pueblo le tenían miedo, pero ella no. Ella era diferente, especial, sobre todo con él._

_"Porque no me conoce" se dijo en voz alta con tono melancólico._

_"¿Y quieres que te conozca, peregrino?" la voz en su cabeza le hablaba otra vez. Hace mucho que no la escuchaba. _

_"Dejame en paz, Shooter" Mort se puso de pie y miró el espejo que se encontraba sobre la chimenea. En este se vio reflejado a sí mismo, pero usando el sombrero negro, con un acento sureño y una mirada muy perversa. Mort prefería hablarle a Shooter en el espejo, ya que esto disminuía la sensación de estar hablando solo. De todas formas, sabía que estaba hablando solo y sabía que nada bueno salía de las apariciones de Shooter. Ya la última vez que lo vio, todo salió muy mal._

_"Si quieres que te deje en paz, ¿Por qué miras el espejo?"_

_"Porque sé que no te irás hasta que termines con tu discurso y busques otra forma de arruinar mi vida" le reprochó enojado._

_"Yo solo hice lo que usted nunca se hubiera atrevido. Veo que aún no me ha olvidado, señor Rainey" Shooter sonrió con arrogancia "No lo he visto en mucho tiempo"_

_"Por suerte. La última vez que viniste, me dejaste marcado de por vida"_

_"Pero ahora sabemos quién escribió Secret Window realmente"_

_"No molestes, ya dime qué quieres"_

_"Emily es muy hermosa ¿Qué tiene en mente?"_

_"¿Estabas espiando?"_

"_Yo siempre miro, señor Rainey"_

"_Sólo será un desayuno. No pasará nada"_

_"Buscas un fresco comienzo, peregrino. Espero que nada resulte mal"_

_"No te atrevas a meterte en esto" Mort lo señaló con el dedo, ya estaba impacientado._

_"Sólo lo vigilaré, señor Rainey. Si veo que hace algo estúpido me veré obligado a intervenir" Shooter rio._

_"¿Eso es todo?" Shooter asintió "Ahora dejame tranquilo" Mort se fue hacia el piso superior, dejando a Shooter en el espejo._

_"Oh si tan solo pudiera, peregrino" se dijo Shooter mientras su imagen acariciando una jeringa que había sacado de su bolsillo, desaparecía del espejo. Mort se dirigió hacia su escritorio a seguir con una nueva historia. No sabía bien como llamarla, pero hasta ahora sería Secret Window 2. Aún debía pensar bien el nombre y el final. Eso era lo más importante de la historia y por desfortuna, el final aún era desconocido por él. Tenía que descubrirlo._

_[].[]_

_Emily salió del mercado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Era la primera persona amable que había conocido en ese pueblo. Hasta ahora, las personas habían sido un tanto excluyentes. Sus amigos, Rod y Tara, también pensaban lo mismo de las personas de ese lugar, por eso habían comprado una cabaña a orillas del lago en las afueras del pueblo, del lado contrario del que Mort vivía. Emily no sabía eso. Estaba contenta porque solo habían pasado unos días y ya tenía una cita. Cuando entró, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesada de la cocina y se encontró con Tara leyendo un libro en el sofá. Tara era su amiga y la había conocido hace un mes más o menos. Era morena pero su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos negros y profundos. Siempre llevaba el cabello atado con un rodete y provenía del sur, Mississippi o alrededores:_

_"Hola, Tara. Ya llegué ¿Qué lees?"_

_"Secret Window" dijo esta con su tonada sureña._

_"Ya lo leí. Es mi libro favorito. De hecho…" Emily afinó su vista "Creo que ese libro es mío ¿Te lo he prestado?"_

_"Depende ¿Te he prestado yo mi falda, peregrina?" Tara levantó su mirada un poco sobre el libro._

_Emily entrecerró los ojos: "Buen punto, sigue leyendo. Y deja de decirme peregrina. Es raro." Tara se rio. Emily subió las escaleras y se encontró con Rod. Rod era su otro amigo. Este tenía ojos verdes y cabellos rubios. Era un poco más alto que Emily. _

_"Emily, al fin llegaste ¿Trajiste todo?"_

_"Sí, lo dejé sobre la mesada de la cocina"_

_"Ok, recuerda que tenemos que ir a la ciudad mañana en la tarde. Tenemos que comenzar la última parte de la residencia. Al final, esto de ser doctores no era tan simple ¿Verdad?"_

_"Tienes razón"_

_"Recuerda aún debes firmar esos papeles. Sin esos no podremos entrar"_

_"Muy bien, los firmaré y te los bajo en un rato ¿Si?"_

_"Ok" Rod siguió su camino y Emily llegó a su cuarto. Dejó el café en el escritorio, al lado de su portátil, y se sentó en la cama. Realmente no podía creer que iba a tener una cita al día siguiente. Mort se había quedado en su mente y al parecer, no iba a salir. Emily sintió que Mort tenía alguna clase de misterio oculto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ya lo conocía. O al menos, por alguna razón le resultaba familiar._

_Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en su armario ropa adecuada para su cita. Revolvió toda la ropa, tirándola al suelo y sobre la cama. Su habitación era un completo desastre ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un extraño que no conocía? ¿Cómo había aceptado a la cita de todas formas? ¿Qué tenía él que lo hacía tan memorable? Emily escogió un atuendo simple y lo dejó sobre la cómoda. Después, firmó los papeles que le había pedido Rod y bajó al primer piso con su café en su mano, tratando de pretender que nada había sucedido._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Gracias por leer, las reviews serán muy apreciadas~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Secret Window no me pertenece~**_


	3. 3 Watch out

_**~Sick mind (Mente enfermiza)~**_

_**~Capítulo 3: **__**Watch**__** out (Cuidado)~**_

_Al día siguiente, Mort se despertó simultáneamente a las siete de la mañana, media hora antes de su cita con Emily. Se vistió igual que siempre, unos jeans algo estropeados combinados con una camisa azul sin planchar, sus zapatos de color negro y su abrigo de color marrón. Ni siquiera se peinó, sólo se encajó el gorro de lana sobre su rubio y despeinado cabello. Antes había intentado mejorar un poco su apariencia. Había empezado hace mucho a peinarse, vestirse bien e incluso se había puesto frenillos. Pero luego eso dejó de tener sentido y volvió a ser el Mort clásico, depresivo y melancólico._

_Se dirigió a la puerta, tomó las llaves de su camioneta que estaban colgadas en un llavero y se fue hacia el Starbucks que había en la esquina del mercado donde había ido a comprar al día anterior. Entró en este y miró hacia todos lados, sin importarle que todos lo miraran a él. Se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo esa horrible persona allí. No había ido al pueblo en meses y ahora aparecía otra vez._

_Emily aún no había llegado. Mort se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y se ocupó en ordenar para ambos a una jovencita que lo atendió sin mirarlo ni una sola vez los ojos, pues su miedo era evidente. Luego pasó más de media hora viendo por la ventana, esperando ver el rostro de Emily acercarse. Finalmente, ella apareció._

_[].[]_

_Emily se despertó a las siete treinta, a la hora a la que debía haber estado en el Starbucks. Se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se vistió. Se maquilló lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras. En el primer piso, Rod estaba en el living y le gritó:_

_"Emily, recuerda que hoy en a la una de la tarde debemos ir a la ciudad"_

_Emily entró en el living y encontró a Tara durmiendo en el sofá, con el libro Secret Window en su estómago. Lo tomó, lo guardó en su bolso junto con otro montón de papeles y se dirigió a Rod "Rod, por favor ¿Puedo llevarme tu bicicleta?"_

_"¿Adónde vas?"_

_"Luego te cuento, por favor. Llego tarde"_

_"Está bien, llévatela" _

_"Gracias, eres el mejor" Emily besó a Rod en la mejilla y salió corriendo por la puerta. Rod se quedó inmóvil, mientras pasaba su mano por dónde Emily lo había besado:_

_"Adiós, Emily" se dijo en voz alta._

_[].[]_

_Emily dejó la bicicleta con su candado en la calle y entró en el Starbucks. Sus ojos buscaron desesperados a Mort, esperando que él no hubiera decidido irse porque ella no llegaba. Por suerte, Mort le hizo una seña desde la mesa para que ella lo viera. Emily se acercó a él, jadeando por lo rápido que había pedaleado: "Lo lamento, Mort. Me desperté tarde"_

_"No te preocupes. Me gusta levantarme temprano"_

_"Tengo una idea" Emily se sentó "Te lo compensaré pagando este desayuno"_

_"Eres una terrible negociadora" le dijo él, siguiéndole el juego. Ella sonrió._

_"Bueno, veo que ya ordenaste" señaló las dos tazas de café que estaban en la mesa "Bebe tú primero"_

_Mort se extrañó "¿Por qué?"_

_"Para saber si me quieres envenenar" Emily se rio pícaramente "Es broma" Emily tomó una de las dos tazas mientras Mort se quedó sin palabras por la bromita que le había jugado._

_"Cuéntame, Emily ¿A qué te dedicas?"_

_"Soy residente de medicina. Me faltan unas rondas y seré doctora. Además ya tengo una propuesta de trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad."_

_"Que interesante" Mort le dio un sorbo al café_

_"¿Tú que haces, Mort?"_

_"Soy escritor"_

_Emily tuvo otra idea "Un minuto" Emily no lo miraba a él, miraba la mesa, como si estuviera pensando qué hacer. De repente, levantó la mirada y abrió sus ojos "Ya sé"_

_"¿Qué cosa?" Mort la miraba con extrañeza, mientras Emily revolvía su bolso._

_"Aquí está" ella sacó un librito que decía Secret Window escrito por Mort Rainey "¿Eres este Mort Rainey?" ella señaló el libro mientras Mort se acomodaba los lentes para leer mejor. Este sonrió:_

_"El mismo"_

_Emily abrió la boca sorprendida "Por eso tu nombre se me hacía tan familiar. Este es mi libro favorito."_

_"Muchas gracias"_

_"No recordaba el nombre porque no lo había leído en meses" Morty pudo notar que el rostro de Emily brillaba de alegría. _

_"Lo escribí hace mucho ya. Creía que la gente que disfrutaba de estas cosas eran amargados y horribles personas. Tú me has tomado por sorpresa" dijo el, en cierto tono seductor. Ella sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su café ¿Estaba sonrojada? Emily quiso ocultarlo acomodándose el cabello, pero Mort lo notó de todas formas. La cita iba bastante bien hasta ahora._

_"¿Y dónde vives Mort?"_

_"En las afueras, tengo una cabaña en una orilla del lago"_

_"¿En serio? Yo también. Quizás vivamos enfrentados y no lo sabíamos. La verdad no le encuentro mucho placer a la vida de pueblo"_

_"Yo tampoco. Y he vivido aquí hace muchos años"_

_"¿Vives con alguien? ¿Familia, amigos?"_

_"No. Vivo sólo. Me divorcié hace como dos años"_

_"Oh, lo lamento" No era cierto, ahora Emily sabía que Mort estaba completamente disponible._

_"No importa. Larga historia. ¿Y tú vives con tus amigos y familia? ¿O sólo tus amigos?"_

_"Sólo mis amigos. Son Rod y Tara. También residentes de medicina. Mi madre vive en Nueva York con su novio"_

_"¿Y tu padre?"_

_Emily bajó sus ojos, como si la pregunta le incomodara "La verdad prefiero no hablar de eso"_

_Mort se sintió culpable y trató de enmendarlo "Lo lamento, no era mi intención..."_

_"No te preocupes. No es tu culpa, no lo sabías. Mi padre ha muerto hace más o menos un mes" Emily pausaba en cada palabra que salía de su boca "Alguien lo mató y nunca encontraron al culpable o a su... cuerpo"_

_"¿Cómo sabes que ha muerto?" _

_"Encontraron su camisa manchada con sangre" Emily seguía sin mirar a Mort_

_"Lo siento mucho. De verdad no debí preguntar"_

_"No importa. Hablemos de otra cosa ¿Estás trabajando en alguna otra historia?"_

_"La verdad que sí. Ahora estoy trabajando en Secret Window 2"_

_Emily se mostró interesada y la incomodidad se fue de la conversación "¿Una secuela? ¿De qué se trata?"_

_"Es la continuación de la anterior"_

_"¿Qué sucederá con Tom Downey?"_

_"No lo sé, aún intento averiguarlo. Quizás meta a otro personaje en vez de Tom Downey"_

_"Espero que sea tan bueno como el primero"_

_"Espero" dijo Mort con tono seductor otra vez, haciéndola sonrojar una vez más. Se estaban llevando muy bien. En eso, Emily recordó que tenía una vida fuera del Starbucks. Miró su reloj, ya eran las once de la mañana. _

_"Oh, debo irme. Tengo que ir a la ciudad en un par de horas. Mi amigo me matará"_

_"Bueno, te acompaño a la salida"_

_Mort y Emily salieron del Starbucks, con un montón de miradas sobre ellos. La gente del lugar los había observado durante toda la mañana. Emily abrió el candado de la bicicleta._

_"Bueno, creo que adiós" dijo ella._

_"Me gustaría salir contigo otra vez" aclaró Mort luego de un largo silencio._

_"A mí también" Emily sacó una lapicera y un papel de su bolso. Escribió rápidamente unos cuantos números "Ten mi número y cuando quieras, llámame" Emily metió el papel en el bolsillo delantero del abrigo de Mort y luego lo besó en la mejilla. "Adiós" _

_"Adiós" dijo Mort, siendo él el sonrojado ahora. Este se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su camioneta. Una vez en esta, metió las llaves en la cerradura y se sentó en el auto, pensando en ese beso._

_"Que bien te salió, peregrino" Mort miró el espejo retrovisor y Shooter se encontraba allí._

_"Ya cállate" Mort encendió el auto y se fue a su casa._

_[]:[]_

_Emily miró a Mort irse y cuando estaba por montarse en la bicicleta, una señora salió del Starbucks con un libro en la mano:_

_"Señorita, creo que se le olvidó algo"_

_"Oh, muchas gracias, señora" Emily guardó el libro Secret Window en su bolso y la señora la tomó del brazo de manera firme._

_"Yo que tú me cuidaría" dijo la mujer de forma seria._

_"¿A qué se refiere?" contestó Emily tratando de zafarse._

_"Debes cuidarte, hija" la señora la soltó y se fue caminando. Emily se quedó un segundo inmóvil y se fue pedaleando hacia su casa, pensando en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Secret Window no me pertenece~**_


	4. 4 Different accent

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 4: Different acent (Acento diferente)**_

_Emily volvió lo más rápido que pudo a su cabaña. En la entrada, Rod la esperaba de pie junto a su auto y Tara ya estaba en el asiento trasero._

_"Apúrate, Emily" le gritó Tara a través de la ventanilla._

_"Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa" le hizo saber Rod mientras ella se acercaba para entrar en el asiento del pasajero "¿Dónde demonios estabas?"_

_"Luego te cuento" dijo Emily mientras se metía en su auto y cerraba con fuerza la puerta. Rod puso en marcha su auto y rápidamente llegaron a la autopista. En el camino, Emily no dijo nada. Estaba dudando sobre si había sido apropiado besar a Mort, aunque hubiera sido en la mejilla. Ella nunca hacía eso con los desconocidos, sólo con sus amigos y su familia. Oh, su familia. Estaba tan rota. Su madre con una nueva vida, dejando atrás a su seguramente difunto padre. Su padre ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Encima, la última vez que lo había visto con vida, habían peleado y no había sido una pelea cualquiera._

_Su padre quería que fuera abogada, no doctora. Ese mes antes de que muriera, había intentado de forma indirecta hacer que renunciara y el día en que desapareció, la había confrontado frente a frente. Emily se sentía culpable por no haberse despedido de él correctamente. El día en que le comunicaron que su padre estaba desaparecido, había conocido a Tara en una casualidad de la vida. Por eso, la valoraba tanto. Tara, casi sin conocerla, la había confortado y más bien, soportado por más de un mes, hasta que decidieron con Rod mudarse a ese pueblo. _

_Ese pueblo pequeño dónde había conocido al escritor de su libro favorito. ¿Quién lo diría? Él era muy agradable. Y cuando se estaba por ir, esa señora le dijo que se cuide ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿De qué debía cuidarse?_

_"Emily, ya llegamos" la voz de Rod la despertó._

_"Ah, sí. Ya salgo" dijo confundida._

_"¿Estás bien?"_

_"Sí, sólo pensaba"_

_"Bueno, apurate. Llegamos sobre la hora"_

_Emily asintió y Rod se encaminó hacia el hospital escuela. Emily y Tara lo siguieron a su propio paso por el estacionamiento._

"_Rod necesita relajarse" mencionó Tara._

_"Lo sé" Emily seguía distraída._

_"Y parece que tú ya te has relajado. Cuéntame ¿Dónde estabas?"_

_Emily frunció el ceño "¿Por qué?"_

_"Volviste cambiada ¿Qué hiciste?"_

_"Conocí a un hombre"_

_"¿Ah sí? ¿Saldrás con él?"_

_"Ya salí con él. Lo conocí ayer, en verdad. Hoy sólo desayunamos"_

_"¿Quién es?"_

_"Mort Rainey"_

_"No es cierto ¿Estás saliendo con el escritor de Secret Window?" _

_"Sí." Tara estaba sorprendida "Y me fue bastante bien. Le di mi número" Emily se sonrojó._

_"Oh, eres rápida, Emily ¿Crees que tarde mucho en llamarte?"_

_"No lo sé. Me contó que está haciendo la secuela de Secret Window"_

_"¿De verdad? Sigue saliendo con él que quiero leerlo"_

_"Cállate, mi celular está sonando"_

_[].[]_

_"Vamos, peregrino. Llámala"_

_"No, es muy pronto"_

_"No importa. Llámala. Déjale ver tu punto"_

_"No, Shooter. Déjame tranquilo"_

_"Eres un cobarde, peregrino "Shooter lo molestaba a Mort otra vez. Estuvo así toda la mañana y era obvio que no iba a desistir en su actitud._

_"No la voy a llamar, Shooter. No todo puede salir como te plazca"_

_"Creo que me subestima, señor Rainey"_

_"No lo hagas, Shooter" Mort comenzó a forcejear consigo mismo, tratando de impedir que Shooter lo controlara. Se movió por toda la sala, chocando con la mesita de café y sus sillones. No importó cuanto lo intentó pero, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que unos segundos después, Shooter tomó el sombrero negro y el teléfono inalámbrico de la cocina._

_"Le dije que si hacía estupideces, debería intervenir" se murmuró a sí mismo, mientras tomaba el papelito del bolsillo de su abrigo. Marcó los números y se fue con el teléfono al sofá. _

_"¿Hola? ¿Quién es?"_

_"Habla Mort Rainey ¿Cómo estás?"_

_"Hola, Mort" Emily le guiñó un ojo a Tara para que se aleje y esta se adelantó "¿Qué necesitas?"_

_"Quería concertar otra cita contigo" Shooter no pudo evitar el acento sureño que salía junto con sus palabras._

_"¿Qué sucede con tu acento?"_

_"Nada, me sale a veces. En fin, quisiera salir contigo otra vez. Tal vez... una cena ¿Qué te parece?"_

_"Me encantaría. Dime dónde y cuándo"_

_"Dónde y cuando quieras, querida" Shooter era aún más seductor que Morty "Yo iré adónde pidas"_

_"Dios mío" pensó Emily y titubeando contestó "¿Qué te parece... mañana en la noche en... mi casa?" El corazón de Emily latía más fuerte, ya se encontraba en la recepción del hospital firmando la hoja de ingreso al mismo._

_"Me parece perfecto, linda. Pasaré como a las ocho"_

_"¿Sabes dónde vivo?"_

_"Me contaste que vivías _

_al otro lado del lago. Allí sólo hay dos cabañas. En una, vive una señora con sus gatos. Por descarte, la otra debe ser la tuya"_

_Emily rió "Eres terrible, Mort. Bueno, debo irme. Te veo mañana en la noche"_

_"Hasta mañana" Shooter colgó el teléfono, dejando a Emily sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	5. 5 The mirror the doubt and the advise

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 5: The mirror, the doubt and the advice (El espejo, la duda y el consejo)**_

_"Eres un odioso y descarado. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso"_

_"Si quiere puedo asistir yo a la cita"_

_"No te atreverías"_

_"Yo creo que sí"_

_Shooter, que se estaba regodeando por haber concertado otra cita con Emily, se encontraba ahora frente al espejo y su reflejo era Mort, que estaba muy molesto por eso._

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

_"Porque yo hago lo que tú nunca harías. Eres un cobarde."_

_"Deja de decir eso. Devuélveme mi cuerpo"_

_"No lo sé" dijo Shooter mirándose las uñas, con un gesto de arrogancia "¿Vas a ir a la cena mañana?"_

_"Sí iré. Por tu culpa ya no puedo retractarme. Iba a ir eventualmente. Ella me agrada mucho"_

"_Porque ella te ve diferente que los demás."_

"_Sí. Ella me hace sentir bien" Mort no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, para luego recordar de qué estaba hablando y por qué "A diferencia de ti" Mort lo miró con desprecio._

_"Muy bien" Shooter sacudió sus manos "Cierra tus ojos un momento" Morty no se movió por desconfianza "Vamos, señor Rainey. Le prometo que nada malo sucederá." Shooter abrió levantó una de sus cejas para presionarlo. Mort sólo frunció sus labios y aceptó a regañadientes. _

_"De acuerdo" Mort cerró sus ojos y la voz de Shooter le hizo abrirlos otra vez. "Ahora ábralos" Mort ya se encontraba en su cuerpo y Shooter en el espejo_

_"Menos mal que me has devuelto"_

_"¿Lo ve señor Rainey? Lo prometido es deuda" Shooter señaló la cabeza de Mort "Le queda muy lindo ese sombrero"_

_"¿Qué?" Mort miró hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que llevaba el sombrero negro de granjero y se lo quitó "Te odio" _

_"Lo sé" le contestó Shooter riendo. _

_[].[]_

_Al fin había llegado la hora para almorzar, (aunque en realidad eran las tres de la tarde), así que Emily fue a buscar a Rod a la cafetería para comer algo. Tara no estaría, ella tenía que salir un poco más tarde. Emily había estado varias horas, siguiendo al doctor a cargo de las rondas y realmente estaba muy cansada. Entro en la cafetería y de un sólo vistazo encontró a su amigo que ya había comprado comida para ambos._

_"¿Cómo te ha ido, Emily?"_

_"El doctor Rodney es muy aburrido. Nos hizo hacer diferenciales diagnósticos tan extensos"_

_Rod se rio "Sí. Rodney es muy molesto. Yo estuve con Villagra"_

_"¿De verdad? ¡Cómo te envidio! Esa mujer es adorable y muy inteligente. Ve los síntomas como nadie"_

_"Lo sé. Por suerte esa fue mi profesora. Ella siempre decía que los síntomas eran como las ventanas secretas de las casas antiguas"_

_Emily recordó a Mort de golpe. Al día siguiente tenía una cita con él y debía asegurarse de que la casa estuviera vacía para poder cenar con él. Ya sabía que Tara no estaría, le había dicho que tenía que hacer algo en la sala de Nefrología, sólo le faltaba saber qué tenía que hacer Rod la noche siguiente "¿Ventana secreta?" dijo mientras pensaba como seguir con la conversación._

_"Sí, ¿Por qué?"_

_"Rod... mañana tú te quedas aquí de noche ¿Verdad?"_

_"Hasta ahora, sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

_Emily aun no le quería contar sobre Mort. La última vez que había salido con alguien, Rod se la pasó advirtiéndole que su pareja era un idiota y al final tuvo razón, así que no quería que Rod se entrometiera esta vez, hasta estar segura de que Mort era el correcto._

_"Sólo quería saber si me voy a quedar sola mañana en la noche. Para saber cuánto cocinar" Emily sonrió de una manera que no convenció mucho a Rod. Él estaba seguro de que Emily ocultaba algo, pues no era muy buena mentirosa. Rod fingió creerle._

_"Ah, entonces cocinarás para uno, supongo"_

_"Sí" Emily se sentía mal por mentirle a su amigo pero debía ser así la forma más fácil "Bueno, no tengo más hambre y se me hace tarde para la ronda en Neurología. Mejor me voy" Emily se fue casi corriendo de allí. Rod se quedó callado, pensativo. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Y esta demostró algo raro. Debía averiguar qué era. Ya tenía un plan en mente para descubrir que haría su amiga la noche siguiente._

_[].[]_

_Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Emily se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Tara, el que se encontraba al final de pasillo. Necesitaba algunos consejos para proseguir esa noche. Entró y la encontró leyendo Secret Window. Otra vez le había quitado su libro._

_"Tara, no puedo creer que siempre me saques ese libro cuando estoy distraída"_

_"Es que eres monumentalmente distraída, mujercita." dijo Tara sin quitar sus ojos del libro "¿Qué precisas?"_

_"Consejos"_

_Tara se sonrió, dejando el libro sobre la cama, al lado de dónde Emily se fue a sentar "Mort Rainey te ha puesto nerviosa ¿Eh?" Tara se reía. Emily frunció el ceño:_

_"Si no me ayudarás me voy" Emily hizo como que se iba del cuarto._

_"Era broma, quédate." Tara la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse._

_"Es que no sé qué hacer. Cómo vestirme, peinarme. Y... lo admitiré. ¡Estoy muy nerviosa y creo que me gusta mucho!"_

_"Lo viste dos veces ¿Estás segura?"_

_"Es que esas dos veces, cerca de él, me sentí muy... bien. Es muy guapo, además."_

_Tara la observó unos segundos y se dispuso a hablar "Bueno, creo que debes vestirte con un vestido ligero, que destaque tus atributos pero que no te haga lucir como algo que no eres"_

_"¿Zorra?"_

_"No quería decirlo así, pero si tú lo dices está bien. Ahora, el peinado. Creo que deberías sujetarte el cabello con un rodete"_

_"No. Sabes que odio los rodetes. No soy como tú" _

_"Lo sé, lo sé." Tara se tocó su rodete rubio, característico de ella. Era una de las pocas cosas que diferenciaba a las personalidades de estas dos amigas. "Bueno, deberías formarte bien los rizos y maquillarte provocativa. Eso creo que debes hacer" Tara miró su reloj "Oh, en una hora debo irme, dejándote la casa para que te portes mal" _

_"Muy bien, lo haré." Le contestó Emily bromeando y luego dudó "No es cierto. Bueno quizás. Deséame suerte"_

_"Suerte, querida. Ah..." Tara hizo una pausa antes de que Emily saliera por la puerta "No le comentes esto a Rod"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Ha estado actuando raro contigo. Sería mejor que no le cuentes"_

_"Bueno. Iré a darme una ducha" _

_Emily se fue hacia su cuarto y comenzó a prepararse._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	6. 6 Date, jealosy and threat

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 6: Date, jealousy and threat (Cita, celos y amenaza)**_

_Mort se encaminó por el caminito de piedras de mármol blanco que dirigían hacia la puerta de la cabaña en dónde vivía Emily. Una vez frente a la robusta puerta de roble, Mort se detuvo. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta y sintió una repentina aceleración en los latidos de su corazón ¿Eran nervios? No podían ser nervios. Lo que iba a hacer no era tan dificil. Pero por alguna razón, ahora sentía un revuelto en el estómago. Desde su divorcio que no estaba con nadie y la última mujer que coqueteó con él era una extraña joven gótica que en cuanto oyó lo de las desapariciones empezó a temerle ¿Qué tal si a Emily no le agradaba lo que él era en realidad? Tarde o temprano, Emily escucharía los rumores. Sin embargo, Mort tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sin dudarlo más, golpeó tres veces a la puerta. Ya se ocuparía luego de los rumores. _

_"Hola, Mort" Emily atendió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mort se quedó pasmado con la belleza de esa mujer. Llevaba un vestido color beige y su cabello rizado caía por sus hombros. Sus labios brillaban en dorado y su mirada se encontraba remarcada con un maquillaje oscuro. _

_"Ho... hola Emily. Luces hermosa" dijo Mort, tragando saliva._

_"Pasa, por favor" Emily señaló hacia adentro, sonrojada. Mort sacó de su abrigo una caja y se la ofreció cuando ella cerró la puerta._

_"Ten. Para ti" Emily abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso colgante que tenía un dije de color jade. La levantó para darle una mejor mirada y Mort le ofreció su mano: "Si me permites"_

_Emily levantó su mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa tierna de Mort, que sólo le permitió asentir. Mort tomó el colgante y se situó detrás de ella. Le levantó el cabello, que desprendía un embriagante perfume a vainilla y le colocó el colgante en el cuello. Emily se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar decirle: "Eres todo un caballero."_

_"Gracias" dijo Mort con modestia. _

_"Ven, vamos hacia allá" Emily lo condujo hacia la mesa principal, que ya estaba puesta, obviamente para una cena de dos. Mort y Emily pasaron una velada muy tranquila, descubriendo cada vez más cosas que tenían en común. Para el final, Mort estaba satisfecho y más tranquilo de que ella aún no hubiera escuchado ningún rumor, pues no se llevaba bien con nadie en el pueblo todavía. Finalmente, Emily sirvió dos copas de vino y se sentaron en el sillón para más comodidad, que se encontraba frente a una chimenea encendida. Las luces estaban suaves y una vez allí, chocaron las copas y se lo bebieron todo de un sólo trago. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos y Mort fue el primero en romper el silencio: "Emily, tengo una pregunta. Más bien una duda"_

_"¿Cuál es?"_

_"¿Cuál es la posibilidad que dos personas como nosotros, que nunca nos habíamos conocido, estuviéramos tan conectados por algo tan simple como mi libro? Quiero decir, tú y yo sólo estábamos relacionados por eso. Al menos hasta ahora"_

_"Pues... La verdad no lo había pensado. Pero creo que tienes razón. No sé cuál es la posibilidad de que dos personas se conocieran en esta situación. Albert Einstein decía que las casualidades son la manera en que Dios pasa desapercibido"_

_"No creo en Dios, Emily" _

_"Yo tampoco, pero tienes que admitir que era una linda frase"_

_Mort y Emily se rieron tontamente, sin mirarse hasta que sin darse cuenta, se estaban viendo fijamente a los ojos. "¿Y del amor? ¿Qué piensas Emily?" dijo Mort, acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos._

_"No lo sé. El amor es como una historia, la parte más importante es el final" Emily le dirigió una mirada provocativa. Cada vez, se acercaban más._

_"¿Y cuál crees que sea este final?"_

_"No lo sé, supongo que hay que averiguarlo" Ambos estaban totalmente dispuestos a besarse. Mort acarició la mejilla de Emily con suavidad y sus respiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas. Sus labios estaban tan cerca, deseosos de encontrarse, semiabiertos, rendidos el uno al otro. Cuando estaban a punto de acortar esos pequeños milímetros de separación, escucharon un portazo en la puerta principal._

_[].[]_

_Al día siguiente de su conversación con Emily en la cafetería, Rod se levantó temprano, pues sabía que si terminaba antes su trabajo en el hospital, podría volver más temprano a la casa. Sabía que Emily ocultaba algo y lo averiguaría. Por alguna razón, Emily no quería que él se encontrara allí esa noche. Una vez que pudo terminar con sus rondas, se subió en su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cabaña en dónde vivía con Emily. Se estacionó con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido y se dispuso a espiar por la ventana. La escena casi lo mata. Emily tenía una cita y no había querido contárselo. Los celos le carcomían las entrañas. Estaban sentados en el sillón, bebiendo vino y charlando. Se reían y parecían disfrutar del momento._

_"Maldita perra" se dijo Rod cuando observó que Mort y Emily se acercaban cada vez más. Se iban a besar. Rod se desesperó, tenía que hacer algo. Debía evitar que se besaran. Sabía que iban a estar molestos, pero sin más, se dirigió hacia la puerta y de un portazo abrupto la abrió haciéndose presente:_

_"¡Emily, ya llegue! ¡Cerraron el ala de Traumatología temprano!" _

_Mort y Emily se alejaron con vergüenza ahora que había un tercero en discordia. Emily prácticamente saltó del sillón, para dirigirse al vestíbulo, dónde Rod se encontraba:_

_"Rod, ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_"Ya te dije que cerraron el ala de Traumatología" Rod seguía mintiendo._

_Detrás de ellos, Mort se acercó y se presentó: "No nos han presentado. Soy Mort Rainey" le tendió la mano que Rod estrechó con algo de envidia, cosa que Mort pudo notar. Emily agregó:_

_"Rod, este es Mort. Estoy… saliendo con él"_

_Rod fingió sorpresa "Oh, no lo sabía. Les arruiné la velada. No saben cuánto lo lamento."_

_"Mort, él es Rod. Es mi amigo"_

_"Y vivo aquí" agregó Rod, marcando alguna clase de territorio._

_"Bueno, mejor me marcho" dijo Mort_

_"No es necesario" dijo Emily_

_"Será lo mejor"_

_Rod sonreía sabiendo que había logrado su cometido._

_Emily se excusó: "Déjame ir por tu abrigo"_

_"Yo lo busco" dijo Mort, pero Emily lo rechazó:_

_"No es necesario, ya vuelvo" Emily desapareció de la escena. _

_"¿Y bien, Mort, a qué te dedicas?" le preguntó Rod, de manera odiosa._

_Mort abrió y cerró la boca; y le respondió de manera brusca tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa "Mira, peregrino" ya no era Mort el que hablaba "Me doy cuenta de que estás interesado por la mujercita así que esto sólo será una advertencia. No te metas, o lo pagarás caro"_

_Rod se quedó atónito por la perversa mirada que le daba Shooter y no alcanzó a responder porque Emily ya había vuelto con el abrigo de Mort. _

"_Ten. ¿De qué hablaban?" preguntó Emily, que ignoraba la situación _

_"Nada, sólo conociéndonos. Adiós, Rod. Fue un placer conocerte. Emily, te llamo cuando llegue a casa" Mort se encaminó a la puerta y se fue. _

"_Creo que él es increíble" Emily se dio cuenta de que Rod aún seguía con expresión de asombro: "¿Rod? ¿Qué te sucede?"_

"_Nada. Debo… debo irme" Rod salió de la casa también, dejando a Emily completamente confundida._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	7. 7 Gossip and Whisky

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 7: Gossip and whisky (Rumores y whisky)**_

_Rod se dirigió al pueblo. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta por la mirada de Emily que ella estaba enamorada de Mort. No podía darse cuenta de cómo hacer para separarlos. Ese Mort acababa de amenazarlo y Rod podría haber jurado que escuchó otro acento salir de su boca. Supo que no era conveniente intervenir de una manera muy obvia, Emily se enojaría con él si lo hacía y eso era lo que menos quería. Rod entró en el primer bar que encontró y ordenó un whisky escocés en la barra. Lo bebió apurado y enseguida ordenó otro._

_Esto era muy complicado y le dolía bastante saber que Emily sólo lo veía como un amigo. Tenía que hacerle ver ocultaba algo. O si bien no ocultaba nada, parecía ser una persona muy violenta y debía cuidarla, asegurarse de que nada le sucediera ¿Pero cómo?_

_En eso, una señora y un señor se sentaron junto a él, que de alguna forma ya iba por el quinto o sexto escocés:_

_"No puedo creer lo que pasa en este pueblo." dijo indignado el señor._

_"Todos sabemos la verdad sobre lo que sucedió pero la ley no puede hacer nada. Y ahora se atreve a aparecerse en el pueblo otra vez" le comentó la señora._

_"Ese señor Rainey siempre me causó mal semblante" Rod prestó una repentina atención a la conversación ajena. _

_"Y ahora anda con una nueva chica ¿Lo sabías?"_

_"No. Pobre chica. Esperemos que no se repita lo anterior. Porque en ese caso, la justicia lo salvará otra vez."_

_Rod tuvo que interrumpir amablemente a la pareja: "Disculpen que sea entrometido pero ¿Es Mort Rainey del que hablan?"_

_"Sí." dijo la señora_

_"¿Y qué hizo él que la justicia no puede atraparlo?"_

_"¿No has escuchado las historias muchacho?" le preguntó el señor._

_"Soy nuevo, no sé mucho de este lugar"_

_"Veo." dijo la señora "Pues… El señor Rainey es sospechoso y, en opinión del pueblo no de la ley, culpable de homicidio"_

_"¿Homicidio? ¿De quién?" preguntó Rod interesado._

_"Pues, él estaba casado. Su esposa lo engañaba con un amigo de ella y un día el señor Rainey los encontró en la cama. A causa de esto, ella le pidió el divorcio pero él no se resignaba a perderla. Entonces, su esposa y el novio de esta simplemente desaparecieron. La última vez que los vieron, habían ido hacia la casa del señor Rainey y nadie los volvió a ver. También desaparecieron otras personas que estaban en el ámbito el señor Rainey en esos días. Creo que eran un granjero y un policía. El sheriff sabía que Rainey era culpable, pero los cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados, así que él no podía ser culpado. El sheriff le dijo que se alejara del pueblo y nadie lo había visto hasta esta semana. Parece que encontró otra mujer. Pobre de ella, si le espera lo mismo que a la anterior."_

_Rod se quedó boquiabierto mirando a la pareja. _

_"Joven ¿Se encuentra bien?" le preguntó el señor._

_"Debo irme" contestó Rod y dejando algo de dinero en la barra se fue. Ahora tenía una excusa para que Emily se alejara de Mort. Sabía que algo extraño tenía su presencia. Era un asesino. Y Emily debía saberlo. A duras penas, Rod caminó hacia la cabaña, tropezando unas cuantas veces por su obvio estado de ebriedad e imaginándose a sí mismo, besando a Emily por haberla salvado de salir con un delincuente. Finalmente, llegó y abrió la puerta muy estruendosamente._

_[].[]_

_"¿De verdad se metió cuando estaban por besarse?"_

_"Sí. No supe qué hacer en el momento y Mort se fue."_

_"¿Crees que se ha arruinado?"_

_"Creo que no. Mort reaccionó muy bien y dijo que llamaría. Es más, acabo de colgar con él. Cuando llegó a su casa, me llamó para avisarme que quiere cenar otra vez mañana."_

_"Ojalá estuviera allí para felicitarte con una abrazo, amiga"_

_"Gracias. Por cierto ¿Cuándo volverás?" Emily caminaba por la sala, mirando las fotografías que estaban sobre la chimenea. _

_"Estoy volviendo. Es que hubo un choque en la carretera y el viaje en autobús se detuvo. Llegaré en la mañana, quizás."_

_"Ah, bueno. Le diré a Rod que te vaya a buscar ¿Quieres?" Emily tomó una de las fotos y la miró más de cerca. Era de un viaje que habían hecho ellos hace unas semanas. En la foto estaban Rod, Emily y Tara abrazados y sonrientes._

_"No es necesario ¿Y Rod? ¿Dónde está?"_

_"No sé qué le pasó. Cuando Mort se fue, él también y ya han pasado varias horas. Yo ya estoy en pijamas hablando contigo"_

_"Te dije que no debía enterarse. Es obvio que él está enamorado de ti"_

_"Muy bien, lidiaré con él entonces" se escuchó un golpe en la puerta "Creo que Rod llegó"_

_Emily colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Se encontró con Rod, ebrio, tratando de acomodar las llaves en el llavero. _

_"Hola, Emily" dijo Rod, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos._

_"Rod ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas?"_

_"Buscando una respuesta y la encontré"_

_"Estás ebrio" le dijo, retrocediendo un poco._

_"No lo suficiente. Ese Mort es un asesino"_

_"¿Qué dices?"_

_"Que mató a su ex-esposa y al novio de esta. Y tú corres peligro cerca de él"_

_"No inventes cosas porque estás celoso"_

_"Así que lo sabes ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?"_

_"Tara"_

_"¿Quién es Tara?"_

_"Como se nota que estás ebrio. Vamos, tienes que ir a dormir"_

_"No quiero dormir. Quiero hacerte mía"_

_"Pues no lo seré"_

_"Entonces, tendré que forzarte" y Rod se abalanzó sobre Emily, besándola y manoseándole la espalda, tratando de desabrochar su sostén. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	8. 8 Gentleman

_**}Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 8: Gentleman (Caballero)**_

_Emily pudo sentir el asqueroso sabor a alcohol de los labios de Rod y lo golpeó en los testículos con un rodillazo. _

_"Estás enfermo" pudo gritarle y salió luego corriendo hacia la bicicleta que se encontraba en la entrada y se fue pedaleando. Rod estaba por seguirla, pero la borrachera hizo que se desmayara. Ella, en cambio, pedaleó a más no poder hasta llegar a la cabaña de Mort. Era el único que ella conocía en ese lugar y el único al que podría pedir auxilio, ya que Tara no se encontraba. Lloraba desesperada y tomó el camino más corto, atravesando el bosque. Se raspó las rodillas cuando se bajó y una vez allí, corrió hacia la puerta de la cabaña y golpeó desesperadamente._

_"¡Mort! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta! ¡Mort! ¡Soy Emily! ¡Abre la puerta!" _

_Mort la abrió, medio dormido "Dios mío, Emily ¿Qué te ha sucedido?"_

_Mort observaba a Emily impresionado, pues esta estaba lastimada, jadeando y llorando descontroladamente: "Rod... quiso... él quiso... él quiso... Y solo lo... golpeé y salí corriendo hacia acá... pues no tenía adónde más ir y..." Mort le puso la mano en el hombro:_

_"Tranquila. Entra y cuéntame más calmada lo que te sucedió"_

_Emily asintió y se metió en la cabaña, guiada por Mort hasta el sillón de la sala. Este fue a la cocina, puso la tetera al fuego y luego hizo algo de té de manzanilla. Lo sirvió en dos tazas de porcelana y volvió a la sala. Dejó una de las tazas en la mesita de café, le dio la otra a ella y se sentó junto a Emily, que seguía callada, mirando el vacío._

_"Ahora, cuéntame ¿Qué te pasó?"_

_Emily le dio un gran sorbo al té y tomando un respiro le contestó: "Después de que tú te fuiste, Rod salió y volvió unas cuantas horas más tarde. Estaba ebrio y gritaba muchas cosas extrañas. Que tú eras peligroso y no sé qué más. Él está celoso de ti y cuando le dije que yo no quería estar con él, se me abalanzó y comenzó a manosearme. Por suerte, le di un buen rodillazo en sus partes y no sé cómo, llegué hasta acá. Supongo que en el shock ni siquiera me fijé adónde corría. Espero que no te moleste."_

_"Claro que no ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a tu amigo? ¿Lo denunciarás?"_

_"No sé. No creo que sirva. Sería su palabra contra la mía. Pero estoy segura de que me alejaré de él."_

_Mort se sintió de alguna forma abandonado "¿Adónde irás?"_

_"No sé. No tengo dónde quedarme"_

_Mort quería decirle "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?" pero en cambio dijo "¿Por qué no pasas aquí la noche y mañana ves qué hacer?"_

_"¿De verdad?"_

_"Sí."_

_"Gracias, Mort. Eres muy amable"_

_"Bueno, déjame traerte una manta" Mort abrió el pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras y sacó una manta. Se la dio a Emily. "Espero que estés cómoda"_

_"Sí lo estoy"_

_"Muy bien. Entonces, te dejo dormir. Creo que lo necesitas. Buenas noches" Mort ya se disponía a subir las escaleras, pero Emily lo detuvo:_

_"¿Mort?"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"¿Te importaría quedarte aquí hasta que me dé sueño? Creo que aún estoy asustada"_

_"Claro que me quedaré. Haré lo que sea para ayudarte"_

_"Gracias, eres una buena persona"_

_Mort se fue a sentar junto a Emily en el sofá: "Que suerte que no te pasó nada"_

_"Este es el tipo de cosas que creí que nunca me iba a suceder ¡Fui tan torpe!"_

_"No es cierto. No debes culparte. Sabes que fue culpa de Rod"_

_"¡Ese maldito! Él era del que menos lo esperaba"_

_"Pues, citándome a mí mismo, a veces no vemos a los demás cómo son realmente"_

_Emily se demostró emocionada "¡Qué hermosa frase!" y sin más rompió en llanto, dejando a Mort desconcertado._

_"¿Qué sucede?"_

_"Nada, es que..." Emily se enjugó las lágrimas "Esa frase es de tu libro. Esa frase estaba leyendo junto en el momento en que la policía fue a mi casa a decirme que mi padre estaba desaparecido y que en su casa había un gran charco de sangre"_

_"Lo lamento. Siempre toco ese tema sin saberlo"_

_"No sabes cuánto lo extraño, Mort" Emily seguía llorando, cada vez más desesperada. Mort sintió el impulso de abrazarla. Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de Mort, mojándole la camisa con sus lágrimas. Él le acariciaba el cabello y le hablaba de manera suave:_

_"Ya está. Déjalo salir"_

_Al cabo de unos minutos, Emily se había calmado y se separó un poco de Mort, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_"No sé cuántas veces te he dicho gracias hoy, pero realmente te agradezco tu hospitalidad"_

_"No tienes que hacerlo" Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose de frente. Emily se acercó tímidamente a Mort y terminó por besarlo. Mort le respondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos al igual que ella. Sus labios se juntaron con suavidad y se movían delicadamente. Ella profundizó el beso, situándose cada vez más encima de Mort quien se desconectó de la realidad por un segundo._

_Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, él recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Separó sus labios de los suyos y luego de tomar aliento porque ella se lo había quitado, habló: "No... no puedo hacerlo"_

_"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Emily decepcionada._

_"No sería correcto. Obviamente, acabas de pasar una situación traumatizante y tus emociones son confusas. No estaría bien que yo me aprovechara de eso"_

_"Pero..."_

_"En serio, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás en la mañana"_

_"Guau, de verdad, eres un caballero" _

_"Sí, es mi debilidad" dijo él bromeando "Es mejor que me vaya a dormir"_

_Emily lo besó una vez más "Ahora sí te puedes ir a dormir" le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Mort apagó la luz y subió a su dormitorio. Emily cerró sus ojos y se durmió rápidamente. Mort, sin embargo, no tuvo esa suerte. Al cabo de unas horas, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la casa, tenuemente iluminada por la luz del amanecer. Era muy temprano, entre las cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Se sentó en el sofá individual y se dedicó a observar a Emily. Se veía muy tranquila, pero esta tembló en un momento y Mort supuso que tendría frío. La cubrió con la bata de la difunta Amy y se volvió a sentar. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	9. 9 Madness

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 9: Madness (Locura)**_

_Emily se despertó entre las siete y las siete treinta de la mañana. Se movió lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta dónde había dormido. Recordó lo mal que la había pasado con el imbécil de Rod y lo bien que la había pasado con Mort. Ese hombre de verdad era un caballero. Y Rod decía que era un asesino ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Emily se sentó en el sofá, para su gusto encontrar a Mort durmiendo en el sofá cerca de ella. Emily no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. De repente, su celular empezó a sonar. Emily lo sacó de su pantalón, tratando de no despertar a Mort y lo atendió en la cocina._

_"¿Quién es?"_

_"Hola, Emily. Soy Tara. Llamaba para avisarte que ya estoy cruzando la puerta de la casa"_

_"¿Tara? ¿Ya llegaste? Ten cuidado, no estoy allí. Si ves a Rod, aléjate de él."_

_"¿Qué? Emily no puedo oírte, creo que hay algo mal con el teléfono"_

_"Aléjate de Rod" gritó Emily_

_"No te escucho. Espera un segundo" la voz de Tara se escuchaba más lejana ahora "Ah, hola, Rod. Estoy hablando con..." y luego se escuchó a Tara gritar, para que luego la llamada se colgara._

_"¿Tara? ¿Me oyes? ¿Tara? Ay no" Emily miró el celular para comprobar que la llamada había terminado. Ahora estaba Tara en peligro. Apurada, se dirigió a la sala y estuvo a punto de despertar a Mort, pero sintió que esto era algo que ella debía reparar. Se miró en el espejo que se encontraba sobre la chimenea y vio que estaba lo suficientemente decente para salir a la calle. Su ropa no era un pijama real, era sólo ropa vieja que ella usaba para dormir, un desgastado pantalón y una remera roja. Se puso el gorro de lana que estaba sobre la mesa, (Era de Mort obviamente) y escribió una nota para Mort antes de salir por la puerta. _

_Se subió en la bicicleta y pedaleó hasta su cabaña. Cuando llegó, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, tomando un cuchillo que había sacado de la cocina de Mort. Abrió la puerta y encontró todo como antes. No había señal de Rod o Tara. Ninguno de los dos estaba allí. _

_"¿Tara? ¿Rod?"_

_De repente, Rod bajó por las escaleras. Emily mostró que tenía un cuchillo para defenderse. Sin embargo, bajó un poco su posición de guardia cuando Rod comenzó a hablar: "Lo sé, quieres matarme. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió anoche. No fue mi intención." Rod ya estaba en el vestíbulo y Emily aún seguía enojada:_

_"Sí que lo fue. No te perdonaré por eso."_

_"Lo sé y tienes razón, por eso me iré y te dejaré ser feliz con ese Mort." Rod le mostró las valijas que había cerca de la puerta. Las tomó y Emily guardó el cuchillo el bolsillo de su pantalón. _

_"Me parece que te olvidas de algo ¿Dónde está Tara?"_

_"¿Quién?"_

_"No te hagas el tonto, dime dónde está"_

_"No tengo idea de quien es Tara"_

_"La oí gritar en el teléfono ¿Qué le hiciste?" dijo Tara subiendo las escaleras "¿Tara? ¿Dónde estás?"_

_Rod la siguió "Emily ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Emily se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Tara e intentó abrir la puerta. No pudo, estaba trabada. _

_"¿Por qué trabaste la puerta?"_

_"No trabé nada. Esa puerta la trabaste tú cuando nos mudamos aquí. Creo que hay muchas cajas allí"_

_"No es cierto. Aquí es dónde duerme Tara" Emily se dirigió hacia abajo y fue hacia la sala, llamando a Tara en vano._

_"Emily, ¿Has estado viendo a alguien que no existe?"_

_"No, Tara es de verdad. Vive con nosotros. Mira..." Emily tomó una foto que estaba sobre la chimenea, dónde se suponían que debían estar Rod abrazando a Emily y a su lado, ella abrazando a Tara "Aquí estamos hace unas semanas cuando..." Emily prestó atención a la fotografía. Tara no estaba. Se enojó con Rod: "¿Qué le hiciste a la foto?"_

_"Nada. Esa foto siempre fue así"_

_"Te detesto, vete de aquí. Maldito canalla. No sé qué le hiciste pero juro que lo averiguaré"_

_"Muy bien, me iré. Pero debes saber que estás loca. ¿Entiendes? Loca como ese novio tuyo que estaba tan dado vuelta que asesinó a no sé cuántas personas ¡Loca!" Rod salió muy enojado por la puerta._

_[].[]_

_Mort se despertó unos minutos después de que Emily se fuera. Miró hacia todos lados y comprobó que Emily no se encontraba allí. Se levantó y encontró en la mesita de café, una nota que decía "Mort, me fui a mi casa. Pasó algo que debo reparar"_

_Mort sintió que el suelo se movía. Emily había vuelto a su casa, con ese monstruo que había tratado de atacarla la noche anterior. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía? No, el sheriff no le tenía mucho afecto. Entonces, ¿Qué?_

_"Ve a buscarla" le dijo Shooter, apareciendo frente a él._

_"¿Y hacer qué? Ya estoy colgando por el cuello a causa de lo de Amy. ¿De verdad quieres hundirme más?"_

_"Digo que tengas agallas, peregrino. No te acobardes como lo hiciste ayer, ve a buscarla y asegurate de ella sea tuya y de que ese amiguito que tiene no se vuelva a interponer en tu camino"_

_"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso"_

_"Entonces yo sí" Shooter se metió en el cuerpo de Mort y se dirigió a la cocina. Descolgó el sombrero negro del gancho y se lo puso "Así está mejor. Ahora, iré a salvar a esa mujercita." Shooter tomó de uno de los cajones, una jeringa que poseía un sedante. Mort nunca la había visto pues Shooter la había escondido bien. Y así, sin más, se dirigió hacia el bosque para ir a buscar a Emily._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	10. 10 The best part of Emily

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 10: The best part of Emily (La mejor parte de Emily)**_

_Emily se desesperó completamente cuando comenzó a mirar todas las fotos en dónde antes solía estar Tara y darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga no estaba en ninguna de esas. Con una gran obsesión, subió al piso superior y quiso abrir la puerta del cuarto de Tara una vez más. No pudo abrirla. Emily quería girar el picaporte pero la puerta seguía cerrada. No podía ser cierto, Tara tenía que ser real. Alguien debía haberla visto. Enloquecida, Emily abrió la puerta de una patada. Lo que encontró la sorprendió. Había muchas cajas en el lugar en dónde Tara la había aconsejado el otro día. La luz entraba levemente por una ventana con las persianas cerradas. Había muchos más muebles cubiertos con sábanas._

_Esto simplemente no podía ser posible. ¿Se había imaginado a Tara? Emily encontró detrás de una sábana un gran espejo, el que Tara solía usar para peinarse y hacerse ese ridículo rodete que siempre llevaba. De repente, una serie de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza. Todas las veces en las que Tara, Rod y ella habían estado en la misma habitación, Rod hablaba con ella y no con Tara. También sucedía al revés. Tara hablaba con ella no con Rod. Emily sintió que el suelo giraba a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, por toda la nueva información que ahora entraba en su mente. Ella había conocido a Tara el día en que su padre desapareció, hacía más o menos mes y medio. Emily pudo verse a sí misma apuñalando a su padre, como reacción de la discusión que ambos tenían. Y luego se vio a sí misma, arrojándolo a una cueva, segura de que nadie lo encontraría. Emily prestó atención a esta imagen de ella misma. Se dio cuenta de que en su visión, no tenía el cabello suelto si no que tenía el cabello recogido con un rodete. Entonces ¿Tara era... Emily?_

_"Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, peregrina"_

_Emily abrió sus ojos. En el espejo estaba ella, pero lucía diferente. Llevaba el cabello recogido con un rodete y su acento era sumamente diferente. Era la forma que tenía Tara de hablar._

_"Tú... mataste a mi padre" Emily la señaló con el dedo, completamente asustada._

_"No querida. Yo hice lo que tú nunca te hubieras atrevido a hacer. Tu padre quería que fueras abogada y planeaba hacerte renunciar a tu carrera de doctora. Creo que eso acreditaba la muerte. ¿No te parece? Te liberé"_

_"¿Y todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que tenía una amiga, pero en realidad estaba hablándole a la nada? ¿Imaginando cosas?"_

_"Yo soy tú, querida. Soy tu mejor parte."_

_"No es cierto. Eres perversa, maligna"_

_"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ahora debes aceptarme, pues ya estoy aquí"_

_"Entonces, Rod no mentía. Tú no existes" La voz de Emily era temblorosa._

_"Ese Rod trató de atacarte, peregrina"_

_"Rod dijo que Mort... es un asesino"_

_"Pues, al parecer lo es. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero yo he estado en el pueblo y escuché todos los rumores sobre él"_

_"¿Son esos rumores ciertos?"_

_"Sí, pero él no tuvo la culpa. Creo en realidad, que él es como tú. Tiene a otra persona más ruda adentro."_

_"Pero él me agradaba tanto"_

_"No debes preocuparte. Mort no es malo. Su otra persona puede que sí. Pero en ese caso, yo lidiaré con esa otra persona y tú te quedarás con Mort ¿Eh?"_

_Se escucharon los pasos de Rod en el jardín. Seguramente había olvidado algo. Emily miró a Tara: "¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

_"Pues..." Tara señaló detrás de Emily "Allí hay algo para que te sujetes el cabello"_

_[].[]_

_Rod salió enojado y metió las maletas en el portaequipaje. Luego, se sentó en el asiento delantero del auto y metió las llaves en la cerradura. Sin embargo, no encendió el auto. Se puso a pensar ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Emily estaba gritando que había alguna persona allí, actuando de manera demente ¿Su amiga se había vuelto loca? Al menos, debía volver y ayudarla a resolver su problema, cual fuera que sea. Rod escuchó un golpe sordo de adentro de la casa ¿Qué estaba haciendo Emily ahora? ¿Se había puesto a golpear las puertas? Rod salió del auto y se dirigió a la casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con todas las cosas desordenadas. Había papeles en todo el suelo, la mesa estaba dada vuelta, los sillones rasgados, una de las sillas estaba rota. _

_"¿Emily? ¿Dónde estás?" Rod se adentró más en la casa. "¿Emily?"_

_"Aquí estoy peregrino" una voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Emily, o más bien, Tara estaba detrás de la puerta y ahora, haciéndose presente, la cerró detrás de ella._

_"¿Emily? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cuándo te recogiste el cabello? Creí que odiabas llevarlo así."_

_"No debe preguntar por la señorita Smith. Emily Smith se fue, pues es una cobarde. Pero yo me quedé porque soy valiente o al menos no me asusto con facilidad. Mi nombre es Tara, mucho gusto"_

_"¿Qué te pasa, Emily? Me estás asustando"_

_"Creo que ese es el punto, peregrino" Tara avanzaba amenazadora, mientras Rod retrocedía cada vez más asustado_

_"¿Por qué estás hablando así?"_

_"Pues, usted ha tratado de lastimar a mi amiga" Tara metió su mano en el bolsillo y tomó el cuchillo que se encontraba allí "Así que supongo de que debo... ¡Vengarla!" Tara saltó sobre Rod, quien por intentar escapar, recibió una puñalada en la espalda, haciéndolo caer en el suelo, completamente a la merced de Tara. _

_"No, Emily, no" la voz de Rod era muy débil_

_"Ya le dije que Emily se ha ido y no volverá en largo rato"_

_"Tú eres Emily. Tú eres Emily."_

_"Lo lamento señor. Así son las cosas. La parte más importante es el final" Tara dio su golpe final, cortándole la garganta a Rod. Tara dejó el cuchillo al lado del cadáver y se fue a sentar al sillón. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Emily había vuelto. Miró hacia todos lados, creyendo que lo que acababa de suceder era un sueño. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Encontró el cuerpo de Rod allí, desangrándose, imagen que casi hace que se desmaye. "Oh, no. Yo hice esto" Emily sentía el estómago revuelto._

_"Y mucho más peregrina" Una voz a sus espaldas dijo._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	11. 11 Im sorry

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 11: I´m sorry (Lo siento)**_

_Shooter estaba afuera de la cabaña de Emily, esperando una oportunidad para entrar. Con cuidado se asomó por la ventana. Mort, quien no estaba en el cuerpo si no que era una ilusión, lo acompañaba. Shooter pudo escuchar unos gritos. Era Emily. Estaba por alguna razón, desordenando todas sus posesiones. A Shooter le recordó la vez en que él había hecho eso antes de que Amy entrara en la cabaña para luego matarla._

_"¿Qué está haciendo?" le preguntó Mort_

_"No sé, peregrino. Pero parece que tu mujercita está loca."_

_"No le digas, mujercita. Suena raro"_

_"Bueno... Como sea. Espera, mira." Shooter señaló hacia adentro. Rod había entrado en la casa._

_"Un minuto... ¿Dónde está Emily?"_

_"Creo que se escondió detrás de la puerta. Eso es clásico"_

_"Deja de decir esas cosas"_

_"Sólo digo que es un clásico"_

_"Silencio. Le está hablando"_

_"No sé quién sea Emily. Emily se fue, pues es una cobarde. Pero yo me quedé porque soy valiente. Mi nombre es Tara, mucho gusto" dijo Tara adentro de la casa._

_"Eso fue lo que yo le dije a Amy antes de que ella muriera." dijo Shooter emocionado._

_"¿Emily es como… yo?"_

_"Parece que no estás solo, peregrino." Shooter reía._

_"Oh, Dios" Mort hizo como que iba a vomitar y miró hacia otro lado. Tara acababa de apuñalar a Rod._

_"Dios mío, esa mujercita sí que es sexy" dijo Shooter con una pícara sonrisa._

_Mort le reprochó "¿De verdad? ¿Ver cómo mata a alguien te parece sexy? Estás enfermo"_

_"Es sexy. Se ve ruda." Shooter miraba de forma perversa a Tara, que ahora se había ido a sentar al sofá. "Bueno, creo que es mi turno"_

_"No la lastimes" le dijo Mort, mientras Shooter se metía por la puerta trasera de la casa. Una vez adentro, Shooter se acercó con cuidado a Emily, que ahora miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Rod en el suelo._

_"Oh, no. Yo hice esto" se dijo._

_"Y mucho más, peregrina"_

_Emily se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Shooter. En seguida se puso de pie._

_"¿Mort? ¿Has venido a matarme?"_

_"Detesto que me confundan con ese Mort" Shooter sacó la jeringa de su abrigo._

_"Mort ¿Qué haces?" dijo ella, mirando fija la jeringa y retrocediendo de a poco._

_"Le dije que no me llame así" Shooter se abalanzó sobre Emily, clavándole la aguja en el cuello, dejándola inconsciente en pocos segundos._

_[].[]_

_Emily se despertó en una habitación desconocida para ella. Sin embargo, por la vista de la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Mort. Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo moverse. Al ver hacia abajo, vio que estaba atada con una soga a una silla. Trató de liberarse, pero por más que lo intentó, los nudos de la soga eran muy ajustados. Paulatinamente, dejó de forcejear, pues su cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del sedante. Miró entonces, el resto de la habitación. En frente de ella había un armario abierto, con varias camisas colgadas de unas perchas. A su derecha estaba la ventana ya mencionada. A su izquierda, había una cama grande y una mesita de luz. Sobre esta había una jarra con agua y un vaso ¡Cuánta sed tenía! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera tomar un trago de eso! Sin embargo, Emily siguió sacando conclusiones y supuso que detrás de ella estaba la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que este seguramente era el dormitorio de Mort ¿Y dónde estaba Mort, por cierto? Si es que así se llamaba la otra personalidad de este. _

_[].[]_

_Mort y Shooter se encontraban en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Mort, observando cómo Emily se despertaba._

_"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" le preguntó Mort a Shooter_

_"Pues, primero vemos cuál es. Si es Tara, le hablo yo. Si es Emily, te encargas tú"_

_"Me parece justo ¿Entramos ahora?"_

_Shooter asintió. Mort entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, cerca de Emily. Ella lo miró fijo y le preguntó con una voz muy pequeña: "¿Eres Mort o eres... el otro?"_

_"Es Emily, encárgate." le dijo Shooter y los dejó solos_

_"Soy Mort. Tranquila, no te haré nada."_

_"¿Y cómo se llama el otro?"_

_"Shooter. Lo odio"_

_"¿Por qué te hizo matar a tu esposa?"_

_"¿Cómo sabes?"_

_"Tara, mi otra yo, estuvo en el pueblo y escuchó los rumores. Ella me contó"_

_"Así que eres como yo. Esto es raro. Nunca creí que realmente hablaría con alguien de esto"_

_"Yo nunca creí que me encontrara en una situación así. También odio a la otra. Me hizo matar a mi padre"_

_"Lamento por las ataduras. Te juro que yo no fui. Fue Shooter"_

_"Entiendo. No se puede controlar al otro, pero el otro te controla a ti. Ni siquiera te pediré que me desates. Sé que Shooter se enojaría contigo ¿Verdad?"_

_"Sí, él se enojaría mucho"_

_"Solo quiero pedirte, si puedes, un poco de agua" Emily señaló la jarra con la cabeza._

_"Claro" Mort sirvió el vaso con agua y le dio de tomar a Emily. Esta bebió con ansia el agua hasta saciar su sed. _

_"Gracias" Mort dejó el vaso en la mesita de luz y vio que algo de agua se había resbalado en el mentón de Emily._

_"Oh, tienes un poco de agua aquí" Con uno de sus dedos, secó el agua que había caído allí. Pero, por alguna razón, no pudo quitar su dedo del rostro de Emily. Con cuidado, subió su dedo por la piel morena de Emily. Suavemente, contorneó la perfecta boca de ella, con tanto cuidado como si fuera a romperse. Emily se quedó en silencio, viendo fija a Mort, que miraba fijo a sus labios semiabiertos. Le tensión reinaba. Emily se sentía en una especia de trance, como si no pudiera dejar de ver a Mort. Por impulso, Mort se acercó más a ella, que estaba completamente hipnotizada en ese momento. Se besaron con pasión. La tomó por el cuello, profundizando el beso como nunca había besado a nadie. Emily sentía que ese beso era aún más sexy porque ella se encontraba atada y no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Mort saboreaba con maestría la boca de Emily y en cierto sentido, le encantaba tener a Emily aprisionada entre sus brazos, teniéndola completamente a su merced. En medio del fuego, Shooter se dignó en aparecer:_

_"Cobarde" le dijo, pero Mort seguía ocupado con Emily como para prestar atención. Shooter se metió en el cuerpo de Mort y sacó otra jeringa más de su bolsillo, clavándosela en el cuello a Emily. Shooter salió del cuerpo una vez más, haciendo que Mort viera como Emily perdía el conocimiento otra vez. _

_"¿Por qué?" alcanzó a susurrar ella._

_"Fue Shooter. Lo siento"_

_Y todo fue oscuridad para Emily otra vez._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	12. 11A lot of personalities

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 12: A lot of personalities (Muchas personalidades)**_

_"Mira. Está despertando otra vez"_

_"Seguiría despierta si no la hubieras dormido, Shooter"_

_"Fue su culpa, señor Rainey. Se dejó llevar por su encanto."_

_"¿Qué no te das cuenta de que la amo?"_

_"¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?"_

_"Sí y no tengo la más remota idea de por qué" Shooter levantó una ceja "No te hagas el idiota. Vi como la mirabas. Sé que sientes lo mismo por Tara"_

_"No importa. Aún hay que ver qué quiere su otra parte."_

_"¿Morty? ¿Dónde estás, peregrino? ¡Ven, con tu mujercita!" gritó de repente Tara._

_"Creo que esa es Tara. Shooter, ve tú"_

_Shooter se acercó a Tara y se sentó en la cama. Le tomó la mano amablemente y dijo en tono seductor:_

_"Hola, peregrina. Mi nombre es Shooter, creo que no nos han presentado formalmente." Shooter besó la mano inmóvil de Tara._

_Esta le sonrió: "Ah, eres el otro. Yo soy Tara."_

_"Debo decirle que me impresionó la forma que tiene para realizar su trabajo"_

_"Soy autodidacta. Cuando Emily era pequeña, perdió siete gatos y cuatro perros. Todos estaban enterrados en mi jardín. Dónde le hice a mi madre plantar árboles frutales luego" Ella sonrió perversamente._

_"Mire, usted. Veo que su acento es del sur"_

_"No sé de dónde lo he sacado ya que nací en Nueva York el mismo día que Emily, pero estoy segura de que el suyo debe ser de Mississippi o de por allí cerca"_

_"Gran oído tiene"_

_"¿Y cómo le va a usted con Morty? ¿Le causa mucho trabajo?"_

_"Ya no tanto. Hace poco que él conoce de mi existencia. Pobre, su esposa lo engañaba, pero esa mujer recibió su merecido"_

_"Emily siempre dejó que nuestro padre le guiara el camino. Yo la liberé de eso"_

_"Y apuesto a que Emily nunca se lo agradeció"_

_"No. Cree que lo hice estuvo mal"_

_"Mort también cree eso" Tara se quedó en silencio mirando a Shooter. "¿Qué mira?"_

_"Pues... Mírenos, aquí. Somos tan iguales" Tara lo miraba de manera sensual._

_"Y... ¿No le parece qué somos demasiado iguales? Quizás deberíamos compartir nuestras vidas. Seamos honestos, no creo que ninguno de los dos encuentre a alguien más"_

_"Bellas palabras para un captor"_

_"¿Captor? ¿Quizás ahora... liberador?" Shooter desató a Tara y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Esta se quedó parada frente a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la mirada de Shooter que le hacía subir la temperatura de manera repentina. En menos de un segundo, Shooter se abalanzó sobre Tara, besándola como si fuera la última vez que la vería. Esta le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él la apresó contra la pared. Aquí, ella le quitó el sombrero, dejándolo caer en el suelo, mientras él bajaba sus manos hacia su cadera haciendo que sus dos cuerpos se juntaran de manera muy apasionada. Emily le quitó el abrigo marrón y comenzó luego a acariciarle el cabello. Shooter la alzó con sus brazos, mientras ella besaba su cuello y la subió a la cama, poniéndose luego sobre ella._

"_¿Mort?" dijo ella._

_"¿Emily?" le preguntó él._

_De repente, ya no eran ellos mismos. Mort y Emily eran los que estaban disfrutando de la situación. Sin siquiera prestar atención a los incesantes cambios de personalidad, Emily le desabotonó desesperada la camisa a Mort mientras él le quitaba la remera a ella, casi rompiéndola. Emily acarició todo el pecho de Mort. Mort bajó sus manos hacia su cintura haciendo que Emily temblara bajo sus manos. Se metieron bajo las sábanas y de alguna forma, pasaron dos horas completas de placer. Al terminar, ambos estaban exhaustos. Jadeaban de manera descomunal y estaban completamente sudados. Emily yacía a espaldas de Mort y este la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ya era de noche. La luna caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. No se dieron cuenta, pero estaban tomados de las manos. Cuando se les pasó el cansancio, Emily se dio la vuelta:_

_"Mort"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"Te amo"_

_"Yo tambien te amo" Mort la besó tiernamente. Emily le siguió el beso durante unos minutos más. Pero al rato, ella recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde._

_"Oye, no quiero arruinar el momento pero... creo que hay un cuerpo pudriéndose en mi casa"_

_"Si es verdad. Hay que hacer algo con respecto a eso" Mort y Emily se levantaron y se vistieron. Bajaron al primer piso y salieron por la puerta. Se subieron a la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha._

_"Creo que las cosas resultarán fáciles, peregrino" le dijo Tara a Shooter, cuando vio que Mort abrió y cerró la boca, indicador de que la otra personalidad estaba entrando._

_"Al parecer. Mort y Emily estarán felices de saber que les evitaremos la cárcel"_

"_Yo creo que ambos son un par de idiotas" Él la miró y sonrió. Ella también lo hizo sonreír. Tara y Shooter se rieron, mientras estacionaban la camioneta en la entrada de la cabaña en dónde el cuerpo de Rod se estaba descomponiendo._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


	13. 13 Three months later

_**Sick Mind (Mente enfermiza)**_

_**Capítulo 13: Three months later (Tres meses después)**_

_Tres meses habían pasado desde lo acontecido. Tara ya se había recibido de doctora y trabajaba en el hospital de la cuidad. Mort ya había terminado de escribir la secuela de Secret Window. Ya había encontrado un final. _

_Esa mañana, el sheriff sabía que debía ir a esa cabaña a orillas del lago. Se metió en la patrulla y condujo todo el camino pensando a lo que se enfrentaría. La desaparición de Rod Gufid había perturbado al pueblo, ya que la culpable salió libre por falta de evidencia. El cuerpo de ese joven jamás apareció. El sheriff se dirigió a la cabaña de Mort Rainey. Estacionó en la entrada y notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Golpeó de todas formas:_

_"¿Señor Rainey?" _

_No hubo respuesta. El sheriff se dirigió hacia adentro. Caminaba despacio, no le gustaba estar allí. Echó un vistazo a la cocina. Había una olla hirviendo, varias mazorcas a su lado y un poco más a la izquierda, dos o tres cajones llenos de naranjas. El sheriff sintió un deja vù. Recordó la última vez que había estado allí. Pero esta vez, no tenía que advertirle nada a Mort. Sin embargo, buscaba a Emily Smith, quien era la sospechosa principal en el caso de la desaparición de su compañero de vivienda, Rod Gufid. El sheriff subió las escaleras y se encontró con Mort, escribiendo en su portátil, sentado en el escritorio; y Emily estaba sentada a su lado, con los audífonos puestos. _

_"Buen día, sheriff" dijo él_

_"¿Cómo está, oficial?" le preguntó ella_

_"Buenos días, señor Rainey, señorita Smith"_

_"¿Se le antoja algo de jugo de naranja, sheriff? La plantación de árboles de naranjas nos fue muy bien hasta ahora ¿No es cierto, Mort?"_

_"Claro" _

_"No, gracias" el sheriff fingió una sonrisa_

_¿Qué lo trae por aquí?" le preguntó Emily poniéndose de pie_

_"Pues... creo que ya lo sabe" le contestó el sheriff. Emily bajó los ojos "Sólo vine a decirle a ambos que se alejen del pueblo. La gente está muy asustada. Más que antes"_

_"¿Por qué estarían asustados?" preguntó Emily, fingiendo sorpresa_

_"Que no hayamos encontrado los cuerpos, en ninguno de los casos, no significa que yo no crea que son culpables. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada por eso, más que pedirles que mantengan distancia"_

_"Qué lástima que no encuentre a los verdaderos culpables. Pues yo le aseguró que no se encuentran en esta habitación" agregó Mort mirando al sheriff perverso._

_"¿Sabe que Mort ha terminado su nuevo libro?"_

_"No lo sabía"_

_"Pues este es muy bueno" continuó Emily "Se llama Secret Window 2: Tara y Shooter ¿Quiere que le lea el final?" dijo Emily, tomando un borrador de la mesa._

_"No es necesario" el sheriff no quería permanecer allí mucho más tiempo._

_"Verá, es similar al anterior. Pero este es mejor" Emily comenzó a leer con voz profunda, ignorando al sheriff "Ya sé lo que puedo hacer, dijo Shooter mientras se servía otra mazorca de maíz de la olla hirviendo y cortaba una naranja en la mesada" _

_"Estoy segura que con el tiempo su muerte será un misterio incluso para mí, terminó Tara, acercándose a besar a Shooter" continuó Mort, leyéndolo de la computadora y luego se dirigió al oficial "Esas son las palabras que deberían abrir el comienzo y final de esta historia"_

_"Si bien sabemos que la parte central importa, la más importante es el momento en el que se desarrolla la historia, eso fue un engaño..." agregó Emily de manera misteriosa "¿No le parece un excelente final, sheriff?"_

_"Muy bien, ya debo irme" dijo el sheriff, totalmente asustado._

_"Lo acompaño a la puerta" Emily lo siguió hasta la entrada y cuando se estaba por ir le comentó: "Y recuerde, sheriff, no importa lo que ocurra siempre y para siempre quedara grabado en nuestras memorias la parte más importante de la historia es el final." Emily entrecerró sus ojos "Tenga eso en mente" el sheriff asintió aún más asustado y se fue._

_Emily se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la olla humeante. Con ayuda de una espumadera, sacó dos mazorcas y las puso en platos. Acto seguido, abrió la heladera y sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja. Cerró la heladera y miró hacia el jardín, junto a la pequeña parcela de maíz, cuatro árboles de naranja florecían: "Y su muerte será un misterio incluso para mí" se murmuró a sí misma, mientras se sujetaba el cabello en un rodete con un par de palitos chinos. Puso los platos y los vasos en una bandeja y se dispuso a subir las escaleras._

_Arriba, se encontró con él, que llevaba un sombrero negro y sus anteojos cuadrados. Él levantó la mirada:_

_"¿Más maíz, Shooter?" le ofreció ella_

_"Con gusto, Tara"_

"_Creo que los culpables acaban de llegar a la habitación ¿No te parece?" dijo ella, riendo_

"_Ciertamente" le contestó él, viéndola pasar._

_Ella dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Cuando estaba por sentarse, él la jaló y la sentó en sus piernas, dándole un dulce y apasionado beso. _

_"Y recuerda... la parte más importante..." le dijo ella._

_"Es el final" siguió él y continuaron besandose._

_**Fin...**_

_**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**_

_**Disclaimer: Secret Window no me pertenece**_


End file.
